


Just for a Moment

by Venturous



Category: North and South (UK miniseries)
Genre: Multi, Orgy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was tired at the end of the day, and just needed a little rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2011

Dixon sighed as she finished the drawing room fireplace, having just swept the hearth and polished the brass andirons. She wiped her blackened hands on a rag before touching anything else, and then pushed her hands against the floor and struggled to her feet, grateful that no one was watching her. It was late, and her back and knees ached. She eased her bulk onto the nearest seat, the master’s chair and mopped her brow. “Dear me, she mused, I must look a right mess.” She smoothed her apron and pushed fine grey fronds of hair back from her damp face. “It canna do no harm to close my eyes. Just for a moment” she thought, for the master and lady were already to bed.

Her breath began to calm, her ample chest rising and falling more slowly. She closed her eyes and sighed. Very soon Dixon found herself in an elegant drawing room, dressed in fine golden silk and lounging on a velvet divan. She smiled at her dream, and sank into it further. A handsomely attired footman entered the room bringing her the evening paper, setting it by her side and bowing. She caught his hand and pulled him in closer.

“Milady?”

“Would you straighten my stocking, Whittier?” She asked with a smile, and extended her leg. An elegant silver slipper dangled off her toes, and peach silk stockings made her legs look and feel smooth and luminous.

“Of course, milady.” The footman delicately removed her shoe and set it aside with great reverence. He knelt beside her chaise and slid a hand up her silk-clad leg.

The parlour maid entered the room with her evening repast, paying no mind to Whittier’s progress beneath her mistress’s voluminous skirts. She placed the tray within reach, and the scent of rich drinking chocolate and shortbread wafted to Dixon’s palate. And oh, today, a lovely surprise: a lush layer cake studded with cherries.

“Will you feed me, Charlotte?” Dixon commanded, waving her hand, which sparkled with bejeweled rings.

“Yes, milady.” The maid curtsied with a demure smile and raised a cup of chocolate to her mistress’s lips. As she felt the warm dark sweetness slide down her throat Dixon luxuriated in the sensation of her footman caressing her. She moved her thighs apart to make room for him, allowing her petticoats and skirt to slide up and parted her legs in the most unladylike manor. He responded by reaching a second hand under her skirts, pressing her wide apart.

Dixon’s eyes fluttered open and she looked at her maid, waiting with the delicate china cup, shortbread perched on the saucer. She waved, and Charlotte set the cup down and stepped closer. Dixon reached up toward her and Charlotte bent over her and allowed herself to be pulled down into a kiss. Dixon’s hands held her maid’s face tenderly and savoured the young woman’s lips, exploring with her tongue. Charlotte moved her hands to loosen the ties of her embroidered bodice.

When she tired of exploring Charlotte’s mouth, Dixon lay back and closed her eyes. She drank in the scent of chocolate and of her young maid’s sweet skin, and felt those young hands slipping inside her abundant cleavage. She breathed a great sigh of pleasure as Whittier pressed one hand firmly against her sex then began to rub with a rhythmic pressure. He planted kisses along her thighs, each one growing more daring, sucking and finally taking her flesh gently between his teeth. Dixon pushed her hips toward the pressure on her cunny and moaned with pleasure. She writhed her silk-clad body sinuously against the plush velvet, wishing she could be free of some of her clothing.

Charlotte straddled her mistress and opened her own bodice, freeing lovely breasts. She took a cherry from the cake and touched it to Dixon’s lips, which willingly opened, sucking the sweetness into her mouth. Next Charlotte swirled her finger in the thick icing and dabbed it onto each of her own nipples. They stood at attention. Dixon licked her lips.

“Dixon?” a familiar voice sounded concerned. She opened her eyes to find herself in the Hale’s modest drawing room, Margaret at the door, cheeks rosy from the cool evening air. Dixon hastily pressed her knees together and struggled to sit up, realizing she had slid down in the chair.

“Are you alright, Dixon?” Margaret came over to help her stand.

“Fine, Miss Margaret, I’m quite alright. I must have fallen to sleep, is all. I’m sorry Miss.” Dixon was trembling a bit, and she hung her head to hide her blush as she remembered where her mind had been. She wet her lips to remove any icing that might linger there.

“I’ll help you off to bed, then, Dixon. You do so much for Mother, you need your sleep now.”

Smiling at Margaret’s kindness, Dixon didn't even thinking to question why her young mistress had come in so late, and allowed her to guide her to her room.


End file.
